Iron Heart et pattes de velours
by LilieMoonlightchild
Summary: Erebor est en crise. Appelé à la rescousse, Cupidon envoie ses troupes pour tenter de calmer la situation. Mais quand la seule personne disponible est un petit angelot qui tente de faire ses preuves, eh bien on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge...
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**Salut salut ! **

**Voici le prologue de cette petite chose que j'ose qualifier de fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages, à part ceux non cités dans Bilbo le hobbit, appartiennent à J.R.R TOLKIEN. Je prends juste la liberté de m'amuser un peu avec.**

**Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contiendra un slash (pas pour tout de suite et très gentillet) ;P**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Mélusine, nous allons avoir besoin de vos services en Erebor !

Un vieil homme ressemblant vaguement au Père-Noël (longue barbe blanche, petites lunettes rondes et... euh, houla, une toge ?) chercha des yeux son petit angelo. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle quitte sans arrêt son poste ?

Il l'aperçu au loin, à l'abri derrière une petite dune de nuage rose en guimauve, allongée comme une bien-heureuse sur une chaise longue, les doigts de pieds vraisemblablement en éventail.

Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé, sans chercher à être silencieux.

- Mélusine ! tonna-t-il.

Le regard dissimulé derrière des lunettes de soleil, la jeune femme n'abandonna pas la lecture du magasine officiel des anges "Touch the sky", rassemblant tous les potins, ruptures ou amourettes des célébrités terriennes. Elle se contenta de lever légèrement la tête (seul signe témoignant d'un quelconque intérêt lorsqu'elle était désappointée), signifiant à son maître qu'il avait toute son intention :

- Au risque de me répéter, commença-t-il, il faut que tu descendes en Erebor. Des charmantes petites personnes requièrent notre aide.

L'angelo ôta lentement ses lunettes et plongea ses yeux dans son supérieur, affichant un air ennuyé :

- Pas possible, assena-t-elle, je ne peux pas bouger d'ici. Je me remets de ma visite sur Terre.

- En te dorant la pilule ?

- En tentant de guérir ma main ! Quelle idée avait vous eu de m'envoyer dans cette fac de médecine !

- Tu étais la seule disponible, tu le sais autant que moi.

- Mais je suis toujours la seule disponible, grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-que j'y peux si tous vos anges sont sans cesse occupés ? Quand je pense que je suis restée plus d'un mois là-bas, juste pour arranger une amourette à deux sesterces.

- Et tes efforts ont porté leurs fruits ? Demanda le vieil homme, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Mélusine détourna le regard, vexée que son maître ai déjà percé à jour son énième échec.

- Ces deux étudiants étaient des empotés. Je n'ai rien réussi à en tirer.

L'homme, qui s'avérait être l'archange Cupidon, s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille, de façon à être à sa hauteur.

- Mélusine, dit-il doucement, je comprends que tu en ais assez d'être un angelo. Mais tu n'arriveras jamais à devenir un vrai ange si tu ne t'investis pas totalement dans tes missions.

- Mais je m'investis ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Pas assez. Tu n'as jamais réussi à former un couple durable à ce jour. Peut-être qu'en te concentrant plus sur ton travail, tu arriverais à faire des merveilles. Reconnait que tu as tendance à te laisser facilement distraire...

La jeune femme leva un regard grave. Elle avait conscience au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas pleinement à sa mission lorsqu'elle descendait sur Terre.

- Je tâcherai de m'améliorer maître. Mais je ne peux pas retourner au travail de sitôt.

- Cupidon haussa un sourcil.

Déposant son magasine, Mélusine ôta lentement un morceau de tissu qui maintenait sa main couverte. Une large coupure barrait sa paume.

L'archange essuya un sursaut et attarda son regard sur la blessure. La plaie, à défaut d'être guérie, était assez vilaine, même si elle semblait désinfectée.

- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Chirurgie, travaux pratiques. Un coup de scalpel malheureux.

Le maître parut ennuyé. Certes, Mélusine était blessée et méritait de rester ici quelques temps, mais Erebor semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide et tout le personnel du ciel était en mission. Tous sauf le dernier angelo. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, coûte que coûte.

Saisissant le lourd silence de son supérieur, Mélusine haussa un sourcil, une moue hautaine sur le visage.

- Dans ces conditions, vous comprendrez certainement qu'il serait regrettable que je quitte cet endroit, surtout que je n'ai pas reçue pas dose de soleil mensuelle. Je manque de vitamine D.

Cupidon soupira, sa virée dans cette fac de médecine lui montait vraisemblablement à la tête.

- D'autant plus, continua-t-elle, cela mettrait à mal votre réputation si l'on apprenait que vous envoyez des soldats blessés en mission...

Le maître afficha un air déterminé. Il connaissait suffisamment cette petite pour savoir qu'elle s'avérait être une belle manipulatrice à ses heures. Plusieurs fois il s'était laissé prendre à ce jeu. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il en fit le serment.

- Ma chère, la situation est grave en bas. J'ai besoin de mes meilleurs hommes sur le coup...

- Ils sont tous absents.

- Je suis au courant. Laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc que j'ai besoin de mon meilleur personnel ou , étant donné la situation, du seul personnel disponible, c'est-à-dire vous.

La jeune fille ne releva pas les dires de son maître, habituée à servir de roue de secours dans les situations ennuyeuses.

- Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas Erysdar ? Il a fait ses preuves non ? Et je suis sûre qu'il sera content de changer de coin. Il est toujours au même endroit le pauvre.

- Erys est sur Corusant ma chère. Il doit convaincre Anakin de laisser Obi-Wan tranquille, qui ne semble pas très réceptif à ses avances. Il ne sera pas de retour avant un bon moment, connaissant le tempérament des jedis.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Du coup il ne reste vraiment plus que moi ?

- Affirmatif. Et peut-être que... si tu mènes à bien ta mission, nous pourrions envisager une... promotion.

Mélusine leva un sourcil amusé :

- Croyez-vous que je suis pareille à un âne qui n'avance uniquement si on agite une carotte sous son nez ?

- Je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que les récompenses ont des effets remarquables sur toi.

L'angelo pouffa doucement.

- Soit, dit-elle. J'irai à Erebor. Mais je veux ma semaine de vacances à mon retour. Ma visite sur Terre m'a épuisée.

Cupidon soupira :

- Tu sais bien que je n'y étais pour rien. C'est mon second qui t'y as envoyé.

- Peut-être. Mais si vous ne vous étiez pas absenté pour filer le parfait amour à Mykonos avec vos amant mystérieux, cela ne serait pas arrivé, répondit-elle effrontément.

La jeune femme se leva de son transat.

- Quand dois-je partir ?

- Le plus tôt serait préférable je pense.

- Où se trouve Erebor ?

Aïe. La question que le vieil homme redoutait tant. Il parut soudainement gêné.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Mélusine.

- En Terre du Milieu., répondit-il dans un souffle.

Ca y est. Il l'avait dit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- En Terre du Milieu ! Grogna-t-elle. Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais y retourner. Après ce qu'il s'est passé. Après la manière dont j'ai été traitée !

La fureur lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

- Voyons Mélusine, tempéra son maître, tâche d'être raisonnable. Erebor est à l'opposé de...

- Je vous en pris, ne dites pas son nom ! Assena-t'elle.

- Mais enfin calme-toi. Je te donne ma parole que tu ne verras aucune personne faisant référence à ton ancienne mission. De plus, les périodes sont différentes. De nombreux âges les séparent.

La jeune femme leva un regard chargé de colère contenue.

- J'ai votre parole ?

- Tu l'as.

Un silence lourd s'installa.

- Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de répondre aux besoins des habitants d'Erebor. Tâche de faire votre mieux et tout se passera bien.

En toute réponse, Mélusine lui offrit un petit sourire attristé. Il était rare de la voir dans cet état.

- Bien, dit-elle, j'irai à Erebor. Au revoir maître.

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre sans se retourner.

**Alors ?**

**Vous avez aimé ? Un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout voire détesté ?**

**Une petite idée sur les couples à venir ? Et qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui semble avoir dégouté Mélusine de la Terre du Milieu ?**

**Une petite review ?**

**Avis, critiques (positives ou non :D), pronostics sur la suite, je prends tout !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut salut ! **

**Ca y est, voici le premier chapitre de cette petite fic.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages, à part ceux non cités dans Bilbo le hobbit, appartiennent à J.R.R TOLKIEN. Je prends juste la liberté de m'amuser un peu avec eux.**

**Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contiendra un slash (pas pour tout de suite et très gentillet) ;P**

**J'aimerais juste remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajouter cette histoire à leur favoris ou alertes, mais aussi à ceux qui ont prit le temps de juste lire le prologue.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

- Nous remercions Balin de sa présentation exhaustive de notre bilan financier. S'il n'y a pas de questions, nous pouvons passer à l'étude du budget consacré à la réhabilitation de l'aile droite du palais.

Thorin attarda son regard sur ce qui se voulait être un conseil. La plupart des nains attablés somnolaient, la tête presque enfouie dans leur longue barbe (pour Balin, Oïn, Bifur et autres), dans leur moyenne barbe ( spécimens Ori, Fili et... bon bah Thorin lui-même) ou dans un léger duvet d'adolescent : caractéristique de Kili qui, en dépit de certaines remarques de nains conservateurs (n'est-ce-pas Gloïn ?), s'en accommodait fort bien. Nous citerons d'ailleurs ses propos : "A bas le dictat des poils ! C'est moins d'entretien : on ne passa pas trois heures à se faire des nattes dedans. Ça donne un petit air exotique qui plait beaucoup à ces dames, et en plus on ressemble un chouilla plus à un rôdeur, bref c'est la classe quoi..."

Mais revenons-en à Thorin qui, en dépit du respect profond qu'il voue à chaque membre du conseil, poussa un profond soupir et n'arriva qu'à attirer l'attention de Balin, toujours debout, semblant attendre les remerciements promis pour sa présentation exhaustive du bilan financier.

Un léger geste du roi lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait toujours courir. Rien. Nous disons bien oh rien de rien ne parviendrai à réveiller le conseil.

Légèrement déçu, Balin regagna sa place avec lenteur, pendant que Thorin passait et repassait sa main dans sa barbe, réfléchissant.

Il pensait à ces douze nains, ces douze compagnons qui l'avait accompagné dans la reconquête d'Erebor. Il ne doutait pas de leur bravoure au combat, ni de leur loyauté. Mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait bien de les nommer membres du conseil (équivalent du conseil des anciens, mais Kili et Fili refusaient d'y participer si le nom ne changeait pas. Ah ces jeunes...). A l'évidence, ces guerriers n'avaient pas la moindre goutte de sang d'un homme politique dans les veines. Exception faite pour Balin, qui s'était révélé un bon négociateur et un fin stratège, mais aussi pour Ori, qui semblait avoir du potentiel en tant que cartographe.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait rien à en tirer de plus aujourd'hui, Thorin se leva, portant son regard sur l'infini, s'éclaircit la voix, en grand conquérant entraînant ses troupes à la bataille et prit une profonde inspiration :

- Le déjeuner sera servi dans un quart d'heure...

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Le roi en était parfaitement conscient : lors de leur quête, lorsque son autorité était remise en question par des séries de grognements plus ou moins intempestifs typiquement nains, que se soit à cause de la fatigue, de la pluie ou des gravillons dans les chaussure, il lui suffisait d'annoncer le repas (ou à défaut une pause) pour regagner l'humeur voire même l'estime de sa troupe.

Les nains se levèrent d'un même mouvement et, chacun leur tour, s'inclinèrent devant Thorin et lui murmurèrent des remerciements hâtifs, avant de filer vers la salle à manger.

Le roi esquissa un sourire dissimulé par sa barbe, devant la cacophonie qui émanait des guerriers. Ils étaient apparemment pressés de partir, se bousculant à la porte, ignorant le fait (mettons ça sur le compte de la faim) que celle-ci ne pouvait les laisser passer tous à la fois.

Constant que le conseil était terminé, Bilbo pénétra dans la salle par une porte dérobée et alla se poster près du roi ainsi que de Balin, qui ne témoignait pas autant d'intérêts à la nourriture que ses congénères.

- Tout c'est bien passé ce matin ? Questionna le hobbit. Pas d'incident majeur

Thorin soupira pour la vingtième fois.

- Je pense que jamais je n'arriverai à décider d'un budget pour réhabiliter l'aile droite d'Erebor.

- Pour ce qui est des incidents, nous pouvons simplement relever le manque de réactions suite à ma présentation exhaustive du bilan financier, fit Balin qui semblait avoir du mal à digérer la totale indifférence des membres du conseil.

Thorin soupira pour la vingt-et-unième fois. Balin pouvait rester longtemps comme ça, à ruminer dans sa barbe (sans mauvais jeux de mots).

- Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

- Pour ?

Thorin lança un regard sombre à Bilbon, qui lui fit automatiquement revenir la mémoire. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand un nain, un garde pour être précis, pénétra dans la salle. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Thorin et s'inclina.

Le Roi sous la montagne se leva de son siège et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le garde se leva :

- Mes excuses messire, mais nous avons capturer un intrus à l'entrée d'Erebor. Une naine, qui ne semble pas venir d'ici.

Un infime regard à Bilbon lui fit comprendre que cette fois c'était la bonne, Cupidon avait répondu à leur appel.

- Amenez-la, fit-il, la voix grave.

- Bien mon roi.

Le garde se tourna vers la porte et fit un signe à son collègue. Celui-ci s'approcha avec derrière lui la jeune femme, poignets liés.

Thorin fit quelques pas dans leur direction, ses yeux de glace fixés sur leur potentielle sauveuse.

- Détachez-la, ordonna-t-il. Et laissez-nous. Cette jeune personne n'est pas une intruse.

Mélusine fut soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit la corde lui délier les mains. Elle attarda son regard sur les trois personnes lui faisant face, légèrement intimidée. Deux personnes de taille normale et une plus petite la regardait fixement.

- Je suis Mélusine, fit-elle la voix mal assurée. Pour vous servir.

Elle ponctua cette parole d'une légère courbette.

- Je suis ici à votre demande messieurs et ferai tout pour vous aider.

Elle capta le regard bienveillant de la personne de petite taille. Celle-ci s'avança :

- Bilbon Sacquet, se présenta-t-il. Hobbit de la Comté.

Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à s'approcher. Il lui désigna Balin qui s'inclina profondément et déblatéra longuement sur la bonté de Cupidon, ses prouesses, etc. Ceci fit sourire intérieurement Mélusine, qui ne semblait pas tout à fait en accord avec les dires du nain.

A la fin du monologue, le hobbit se tourna vers le dernier nain.

- Mademoiselle Mélusine, permettez-moi de vous présenter le Roi sous la Montagne, Thorin Oakenshield.

Le roi darda son regard vers la jeune femme. Ne montrant aucune émotion, elle fit une petite révérence, prenant bien soin d'incliner sa tête.

- Monseigneur, je suis ici pour vous servir.

Thorin lui fit un léger signe de tête, appréciant cette marque de respect.

- Ne restons pas ici, fit-il. Allons dans mon bureau.

Le Roi sous la Montagne s'installa face à son bureau et désignant un siège à la jeune femme.

- Asseyez-vous. Bilbon, vous savez où se trouve les chaises.

Mélusine suivit du regard le petit homme qui disparut puis réapparu aussitôt, deux petits sièges en bois dans les bras. Il s'installa aux côtés de Balin, lui-même assit à proximité du roi.

Cette disposition aurait pu mettre mal à l'aise l'angelot. Pourtant celui-ci affichait un regard déterminé mais aussi empreint d'une dose de curiosité.

Le premier à prendre la parole fut Bilbon, à la surprise de tous :

- C'est amusant, fit-il, les yeux rieurs. Jamais je ne vous aurais imaginé comme cela.

- A quoi vous attendiez-vous, si je peux me permettre ?

- Je vous imaginai plus... enfin plus... Enfin vous me comprenez Balin, non ?

Le nain lui lança un regard interloqué qui fit sourire Mélusine.

- Vous voulez que je porte une toge ? Demanda-t-elle. J'en ai emmené avec moi.

- Pourquoi ne les portez-vous pas ?

Cette question venait de Thorin, qui regardait le petit angelot avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Mélusine fixa alors son regard dans le sien.

- Elles sont bien trop transparentes pour être portées à la cour. Au ciel, plus personne n'y porte attention. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ailleurs.

- Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez devenue une naine ? Demanda Balin, intéressé.

- Mon maître a mis au point un appareil révolutionnaire. Il permet d'adapter notre apparence de façon à ce qu'elle soit semblable à celles des habitants d'un lieu donné.

Grâce à cela, nous pouvons nous fondre facilement dans la masse, si vous voulez.

Sa réponse parut satisfaire Balin qui s'agitait sur sa chaise, cherchant à trouver une position confortable.

La voix de Thorin s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Bien. Si nous parlions de formalité. Combien nous coûterait votre intervention ?

- Rien Monseigneur. Étant donné que vous m'offrez le gîte et le couvert, vous n'aurez pas à dépenser une seule pièce d'or pour moi. Par contre, j'imagine que ce n'est pas vous qui vous occupez de ces choses là, mais j'aurais besoin de vêtements. Les seuls que je possède sont ceux que je porte sur le dos. Je pense restez un certain temps, donc quelques tenues supplémentaires me seraient bien utiles, si je peux me permettre.

- Monsieur Sacquet s'occupera de cela en temps voulu. N'est-ce pas Bilbon ?

Le hobbit acquiesça.

- A présent, nous vous devons des explications concernant votre venue. Mon plus jeune neveu, Kili, ne semble pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps. Après l'avoir fait examiné de nombreuses fois, nous en avons déduit qu'il n'était pas malade le moins du monde. Nous pensons donc, à ce jour, que...

- Par les Valars, Thorin, cessez vos phrases grandiloquentes, le coupa Balin sans ménagement.

Mélusine esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa pas au roi, qui se rembrunit.

- Vous pensez qu'il est amoureux, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Exactement.

- Et vous voulez que j'arrive à le mettre en couple avec la personne de son choix, c'est bien ça.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous voulons. Mais cela va être plus difficile que prévu.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien, nous ne savons pas vraiment si Kili est amoureux. Nous pensons...

- Nous vous avons fait mander afin que Kili puisse ouvrir les yeux et se rende compte de ses sentiments. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de mener votre enquête, nous faire part de ses faits et gestes. Nous pourrons alors connaître la personne à l'origine de son trouble.

Mélusine regarda le roi, interloquée :

- Si je comprends bien, je ne savez pas de qui Kili est amoureux, ni même s'il l'est vraiment en fin de compte...

Thorin soupira. Bilbon s'agita et Balin, qui venait enfin de trouver une position assez correcte, se tortilla de nouveau.

De son côté, Mélusine s'affala sur sa chaise. La mission risquait d'être plus compliquée que prévue.

- Parlons de choses moins fâcheuses, si vous le voulez bien. Vous comprendrez certainement que personne ne doit savoir qui je suis, ni pourquoi je suis là.

Les trois auditeurs acquiescèrent.

- Il nous faut donc trouver une couverture.

- Une couverture ? Fit Bilbon.

- Une couverture ? Fit Balin.

- Une couverture, fit Thorin. Cette jeune femme doit se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. La question est de savoir qui ?

- Pas quelqu'un en lien direct avec la famille royale en tout cas.

- Vous pourrez vous faire passer pour une lointaine cousine, suggéra Bilbon.

Cette idée parut convenir à Balin et Mélusine, mais pas à Thorin qui avait tout de suite trouvée la faille du plan.

- Et comment expliquerez-vous sa taille ?

Le hobbit se tut et se remis à réfléchir. Balin, lui avait trouvé la seule solution possible, mais il ne savait pas si elle allait plaire.

- Mélusine pourrait se faire passer pour votre potentielle fiancée.

L'angelot étouffa un rire heureusement discret, au vu de la tête que faisait le roi. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Bilbon, qui éclata d'un rire clair, s'attira un regard noir de la part de Thorin.

Voyant la gêne du roi, Balin clore le sujet.

- Monsieur Bilbon, fit-il, il serait bon que notre invitée se mette au travail sous peu. Montrez lui donc sa chambre. Je me charge de lui trouvez des vêtements.

Le hobbit se leva et s'approcha de Mélusine. Il sortit de sa poche une liasse de feuilles.

- Pour vous aider dans vos observations, vous pouvez d'abord dresser une carte d'identité de Kili. Cela nous aidera tous.

- Bien, fit-elle. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de ma couverture une autre fois.

Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir Thorin lui faisant un signe de tête.

- Ce sera un plaisir pour moi d'être ici, continua-t-elle.

Arrivée à la porte, elle s'inclina et disparu dans le couloir, précédée de Bilbon.

De leur côté, le roi et Balin lâchèrent de concert un profond soupir.

Ce n'était pas demain la veille que Kili allait se trouver fiancé.

Carte d'identité n°132796

_I/ Généralités_

**Prénom** : Kili

**Nom** : … Tiens mais c'est vrai ça. Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte, mais pourtant ça saute aux yeux... On ne le connait pas. Pas même vous Bilbon, j'ai l'impression.

**Age** : … Hum hum, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ce point. Etant donné que je n'ai rien compris à l'histoire de Balin concernant l'âge nanesque, je vais donc laisser cette case vide et prendre la liberté d'ajouter un nouveau critère (voir ci-dessous).

**Age estimé au vu du physique** : A vue de nez je dirais approximativement un peu moins de trente ans.

**Taille** : une taille de nain je suppose. Peut-être est-il un peu plus grand que la moyenne

**Cheveux **: bruns

**Yeux** : bruns. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de faire ça. Monsieur Bilbon, êtes-vous certain de ne pas connaître la couleur des yeux de Kili ? Si oui, vous êtes un piètre observateur et ils sont bruns. Sinon, vous m'embêtez avec vos formalités à trois francs six sous.

**Barbe** : je ne reviendrai pas sur ce point. Je déteste m'aventurer en terrain glissant...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_II/ Analyse de sa personnalité_ : faite par Bilbon Sacquet et Balin

Mademoiselle Mélusine, nous espérons que vos recherches sur Kili ont porté leur fruit. Avez-vous réussi à remplir la première partie ? Toute annotation supplémentaire sera la bienvenue. Vous pouvez dès à présent prendre connaissance de la seconde partie.

Au plaisir,

Bilbon Sacquet

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mon cher Bilbon,

Je prends la liberté de vous répondre à même cette feuille (est-ce-que c'était ce que vous vouliez, je ne sais pas, mais il y avait un grand espace vide alors...). Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, pour les annotations, je m'en suis donnée à coeur joie, vous verrez pas vous-même.

Sur ces mots, je m'en vais à ma lecture qui s'avèrera, je l'espère, croustillante.

Mélusine

PS : mes annotations seront entre des parenthèses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A propos de la nourriture :_

**Aime** : le boeuf braisé (oui, pourquoi pas. Avec des carottes ça se mange bien.) ; gibiers en tout genre ; la viande en général si on veut faire plus simple (premier cliché sur les nains vérifié. Ce garçon raffole-t-il également de la bière ?) ; aime aussi le poisson frit et certains légumes : pomme de terre, chou, haricots (la pomme de terre n'est pas un légume,Bilbon. Attention.) ; les tartes et les cakes, surtout ceux aux fruits confits.

**N'aime pas** : les fruits (et les vitamines alors ? Pour un grand guerrier comme toi, il en faut aussi ! Y a pas que les protéines et les féculants dans la vie.)

**Boisson** : eau, vin rouge (avec la viande, je peux comprendre. Mais pour le poisson j'aurais plutôt vu du blanc. Après c'est lui qui voit.), bière (blonde ou brune ? A préciser)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Loisirs : _

**Entraînement à l'arc** (Oh oh ! Pas mal :D)

**Musculation**

**Lecture**, à l'occasion, je pense le soir avant d'aller se coucher (moi aussi je fais ça)

**S'occuper de ses cheveux et tailler sa barbe** (Quoi ? Non c'est pas possible ! Où est passé le "A bas le dictat des poils ! C'est moins d'entretien : on ne passa pas trois heures à se faire des nattes dedans. Ça donne un petit air exotique qui plait beaucoup à ces dames, et en plus on ressemble un chouilla plus à un rôdeur, bref c'est la classe quoi...". Il y a tromperie !)

…

Ça me fait mal d'écrire ça. Si Kili le trouvait, il me tuerait certainement. Arrangez-vous pour qu'il ne le sache jamais.

Montre une certaine habilitée au point de croix et au crochet (… … … Chacun fait fait fait c'qui lui plait plait plait... Faites moi confiance Bilbon, je veillerai sur ces fiches comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Informations diverses :_

**Tic nerveux** : tripote une mèche de cheveux (rien de bien alarmant)

**Violon** (dois-je en déduire qu'il en joue ? A préciser)

**Manie inavouable** : conserve, refuse de laver et parfois porte une paire de chaussettes ayant appartenu à Thorin, Fili ou à un autre membre de la compagnie, on ne sait plus. En tout cas, c'est pas les miennes. Trop laides.

(Mon cher Bilbon, est-ce-que vous aussi vous n'aimez que les chaussettes colorées ? Je serais curieuse de savoir)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Vie sentimentale :_

**Attirance(s) passée(s) **: Thorin Oakenshield, son oncle (Eh bien, il a le sens de la famille ce garçon) ; un nain s'entraînant jadis avec lui, maintenant parti vivre aux Monts de Fer.

**Attirance actuelle** : ai-je vraiment besoin de le noter ? Après tout, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes ici.

**Potentiel de séduction** : à en croire la population et la famille royale, ses charmes ne sont plus à démontrer (c'est joliment dit monsieur Sacquet. Si je peux me permettre, je suis assez d'accord)

**Relation(s) concrête(s) et assumée(s)** : à ce jour, aucune

**Rupture la plus récente **: aucune (voir ci-dessus)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_III/ Nom de code :_

Mademoiselle Mélusine, en tant de Roi sous la Montagne, Thorin requiert l'élaboration d'un nom de couverture pour Kili, son réel patronyme ne devant figurer en aucun cas sur les rapports écris à remettre à sa Majesté, à compter de deux fois par semaine.

Vous avez carte blanche.

Bilbon

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mon cher Bilbon,

Depuis quand est-il question de nom de code ? Et je ne vous parle même pas des rapports écris . Je conviens que je suis aux ordres de Thorin, mais se rend-il compte du temps que cela va me prendre ? Pensez-vous que je pourrais négocier avec lui, ou bien cela est risqué ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ne comptez pas sur moi pour un nom original.

Mel

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une heure plus tard :

Cher Bilbon STOP Ai choisi Tic STOP Pourrai appeler - Tac STOP Impressions ? STOP

Une minute plus tard :

Ou préférez-vous King ? STOP Pourrai appeler - Kong STOP Bien à vous STOP Vais me coucher STOP Mélusine STOP

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

Cath : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot. je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre :D Biz

Nana : Ah ah ! Tu as visé juste avec les elfes mais je ne dirais pas c'est qui (hi hi je suis trop machiavélique :P) Non je plaisante. Pleins de biz biz !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? **

**Personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère vous avoir fait sourire quelques fois :D**

**Petite question : est-ce-que la partie carte d'identité vous a plu ? Et pour quel autre personnage aimeriez-vous avoir cette carte ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions là-dessus. Vous pouvez aussi ajouter un ou plusieurs critères et une ou deux questions concernant les personnages.**

**Mélusine se fera une joie d'y répondre :D**

**Review ? **

**Biz biz biz**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut salut ! **

**Ca y est, voici le deuxième chapitre de la fic arrive enfin après trois mois d'attente. Mea culpa.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages, à part ceux non cités dans Bilbo le hobbit, appartiennent à J.R.R TOLKIEN. Je prends juste la liberté de m'amuser un peu avec eux.**

**Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contiendra un slash (pas pour tout de suite et très gentillet) ;P**

**J'aimerais juste remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajouter cette histoire à leur favoris ou alertes, mais aussi à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire les chapitres précédents.  
><strong>

**En espérant que ce chapitre me fera pardonner, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Mélusine s'éveilla, l'humeur mauvaise. Primo, les nains, dont les connaissances architecturales n'étaient plus à démontrer, semblaient tout de même méconnaître les volets. La lumière du jour éclairait la chambre depuis six heure du matin. Deuzio, les chaussures de ski qui leur servaient de bottes faisaient un tel vacarme, qu'il avait été difficile pour le petit ange de trouver le sommeil. Et tertio, les courants d'air filtrant sous la porte n'avaient pas arrangé les choses.

C'est donc d'une humeur maussade que notre princesse aux petits pois se rendit à la salle de bain privée. Elle fut surprise de constater que le peuple d'Erebor, au contraire du peuple L'Oréal, préférait les bains au lieu des douches.

Sur cette réflexion, laissons Mélusine faire ce qu'elle a à faire et concentrons-nous un peu sur Bilbon qui, aidé de Balin, s'affaire à trouver des vêtements corrects à l'angelot. Il est hors de question de faire passer plus longtemps les nains pour un peuple de brutes.

- Q'est-ce-que cela donne de votre côté ?

Balin poussa un gémissement étouffé par tout le linge environnant, puis apparut, rougeot, le front humide et le regard brillant. Ses cours de spéléologie avaient porté leurs fruits, il avait exploré le panier à linge sans encombre. Heureux, il brandit l'objet de sa fierté du jour, à savoir une tunique brune et un pantalon en cuir.

Bilbon en aurait presque essuyé une larme de joie si toute l'eau de son corps ne s'était pas évaporée tant il s'activait à chercher la tenue parfaite depuis maintenant deux heures.

Soulagés, nos deux comparses trottinèrent gaiement jusqu'à la chambre de Mélusine, frappèrent et attendirent. Celle-ci leur ouvrit, une serviette entortillée dans ses cheveux, une autre la couvrant.

- Bilbon, Balin, je suis contente de vous voir. J'espère que vous n'y avez pas passé toute votre matinée ?

Bilbon ne répondit pas, regardant béatement l'angelot, dont la serviette de couvrait presque rien de ses jambes. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il lui tendit les vêtements sans un mot.

- Non rassurez-vous, fit Balin qui avait décelé la gêne du hobbit. Le roi m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il a fait mandé une petite équipe pour vous aider dans votre tâche. Kili sera également présent. Vous pourrez nous faire part de votre stratégie.

Mélusine sourit un mot "stratégie". Elle n'avait pas l'intention de mener une bataille rangée.

- J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Si vous n'avez pas de question, nous allons vous laisser vous habiller.

S'inclinant, Balin partit en souriant, poussant légèrement Bilbon dans le dos, tant celui-ci semblait ailleurs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quelques heures plus tard, attablé devant une bière frappée, Thorin considérait sa fine équipe d'un œil un tantinet dubitatif. C'était la première réunion de ce type qu'il organisait et il regrettait plus que jamais d'avoir confié cette mission à Mélusine. Non pas qu'il doutait de ses compétences, mais ils doutaient des autres loustics.

Bilbon était présent, bien sûr, à moitié endormi devant sa pinte suite à son excursion au milieu des vêtements, ou cette fatigue était due à autre chose peut-être ? Un regard à Mélusine lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était peut-être pas étrangère à cela. Y avait-il anguille sous roche ?

A sa gauche siégeait Balin. Ce choix lui semblait judicieux : Qui d'autre mieux que lui pouvait réussir à convaincre une petite troupe de nains mal lunés ?

Encore plus à gauche, Dwalin, affalé sur sa chaise, considérait avec attention la petite tache de sauce incrustée dans le bois de la table. Le guerrier avait été remorqué à bout de bras par son frère, sous prétexte que Mélusine avait apporté une bière provenant des cieux et qu'apparemment elle valait le détour. Notons que Dwalin n'avait pas trop comprit qui valait le détour : la bière ou Mélusine ? Connaissant son aîné, il pencha plutôt pour... non en fait il ne savait pas.

Ori était présent également, sa curiosité et sa soif de connaissances pouvaient avoir son lot d'utilités.

A deux chaises de lui, siégeait le petit angelot qui s'agitait, comme en proie à une sorte d'excitation. En fait, il s'avéra que Mélusine était très sensible à l'alcool, chose qu'elle découvrit pour la première fois en gouttant à la bière naine qui, à l'en croire, était beaucoup plus forte que celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire.

Kili et Fili assistaient également à la réunion, puisque ces deux là ne pouvaient se lâcher deux minutes. Il avait dû les arracher à leur entraînement de corde à sauter et avait mis plusieurs minutes à les convaincre de siéger à ses côtés, une fois qu'ils auraient démêlé les nœuds qui les unissaient. A l'évidence, les deux petits semblaient finalement heureux d'être là, car aujourd'hui était un grand jour : une naine plutôt jolie était parmi eux.

Soudain, en meneur d'homme charismatique (non on ne bave pas), Thorin rejeta une mèche de cheveux à la volonté propre derrière son épaule. Il faut préciser que depuis ce matin, cette mèche lui donnait du fil à retordre mais il était hors de question qu'il retente l'expérience des bigoudis. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Mélusine, peut-être aurait-elle une solution.

Thorin s'éclaircit la voix et tout le monde retint son souffle. Il allait faire une grande déclaration, exhortant sa troupe à la victoire.

- Bien, je voudrais vous remercier d'être venu. Je tiens à vous présenter Mélusine qui … … …

PAUSE DANS LE RÉCIT

Nous couperons le bla bla grandiloquent de Thorin pour s'attarder sur le petit angelot qui considèrent avec étonnement l'assemblée et leurs bizarres réactions :

En effet, Bilbon a posé sa tête dans ses bras et regarde son roi, des étoiles dans les yeux, un petit sourire sans équivoque sur les lèvres. Dwalin, de son côté, a revêtu des lunettes de soleil, tant la clarté qui émane de Thorin l'éblouit. Kili griffonne un petit mot sur un parchemin sorti de nulle part et le passe à son ancien précepteur. "Tellement bien. Il est beau non ?" peut-on y lire. Envoyant paitre la bienséance, Balin rétorque un oui qui vient du cœur et s'offre une orgie de points d'exclamation. Quant à Ori, il commence un portrait du roi et Fili, qui semble avoir gardé les pieds sur terre, fait un joint-les-points.

A cet instant précis, dans son fort intérieur, Mélusine se dit que cette histoire de quête leur est montée à la tête.

FIN DE LA PAUSE

Thorin termina son discours sur ces mots : "Je laisse maintenant la parole à Mélusine"

Le petit ange se leva alors doucement de sa chaise et fixa son regard sur toute, l'assemblée, cherchant à asseoir un semblant d'autorité, mais vraisemblablement elle n'avait les facilités de Thorin.

- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Mélusine.

- Bonjour Mélusine, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Voilà, si Sa Majesté vous a convoqué...

- Attention, je suis venu parce-que j'ai bien voulu !

Mélusine lança un regard qui se voulait sombre au nain rebelle alias Dwalin :

- Vous pouvez partir Maître nain si vous le voulez. Votre présence n'est pas obligatoire. Bien, comme je viens d'arriver, j'aimerais que nous fassions tous connaissance. Je sais que vous vous connaissez de longue date, mais je doute que la quête à laquelle vous avez participé ai révélé toutes les facettes de votre personnalité.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. Tous l'écoutaient avec attention.

- C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord, le roi et moi, de mettre en place une petite série d'activité qui, nous l'espérons, permettront de nous découvrir.

Sur ces paroles, la compagnie se mit à lancer des coups d'œils tantôt amusés tantôt inquiets à Thorin. Celui-ci avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité et ne laissait rien transparaître.

- Aujourd'hui, continua l'angelot, nous allons donc faire... de la cuisine !

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Fili cracha sa bière dans la barb... euh duvet de son frère. Sous le coup de la surprise, Ori ratura le magnifique portrait du roi qu'il comptait offrir à Bifur, Dwalin lança un regard lourds de menaces à Thorin, et Bilbon regardait, impuissant et désespéré, un Balin qui manquait de s'étouffer à cause de quintes de toux.

De son côté, Mélusine ne comprenait pas la réaction de la troupe. Qu'avait-elle pu bien dire pour déclencher une pagaille pareille. Elle chercha une once de soutien dans le regard du roi mais n'y trouva malheureusement rien, puisqu'il paraissait soudainement attiré par la minuscule éraflure qui ornait son pouce droit.

Faisant fit du tragique de la situation, l'ange encouragea les nains à la suivre sur les chemins de la découverte de l'amitié, selon ses propos d'ex hippie. Une fois que les esprits eurent finis de s'échauffer, tous trottèrent à sa suite et sortirent de la salle. Direction les fourneaux. Soudain, une main attrapa fortement le bras de Mélusine, la faisant à faire face à un Thorin qui était sorti de sa torpeur. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous mêlé à ça ? Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- C'est vous qui m'avez appelé, et pensez-vous sincèrement qu'ils m'auraient suivie de leur plein gré si je ne vous avais pas mentionné ? Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Le roi fut surpris de ne déceler aucune animosité dans sa voix.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous me conduire à la cuisine ?

Lui lâchant le bras, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle. Les nains attendaient de pieds fermes devant la porte, qu'ils soient intrigués ou non par ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Mélusine se plaça au centre de la pièce et sortit toute une série d'ustensiles de cuisine.

- Bien, nous allons préparer chacun un petit gâteau que nous offriront ensuite à un membre du groupe. J'ai opté pour des madeleines, la recette est simple.

- On peut l'offrir à la personne qu'on veut ?

- A quoi ça sert ?

- On peut mettre tout ce qu'on veut dans nos madeleines ?

- Et si on sait pas comment on fait ?

Thorin lança un regard moqueur à Dwalin, désireux de voir comment Mélusine allait réussir à gérer cette petite troupe de nains n'ayant aucune notion de cuisine. L'angelot retint un soupir La chose s'avérait encore plus difficile que prévu.

- Oui Ori, vous pouvez l'offrir à qui vous voulez. Monsieur Dwalin, je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez partir si vous le souhaitiez. Oui Fili, tu peux mettre tout ce que tu veux et pour toi Kili, je pourrais t'aider si tu en as envie. Monsieur Bilbon, vous n'avez pas de questions tant que nous y sommes ?

Le pauvre Bilbon ne répondit pas, occupé à essayer de faire avaler un bonbon au citron à Balin, l'encourageant à grand renfort de "mais si vous verrez comme c'est bon pour la gorge après une grosse toux".

Voyant que la plupart des nains étaient maintenant frais et dispos pour commencer l'épreuve, Mélusine, après avoir donner à chacun un exemplaire de la recette, sortit d'on ne sait où un drapeau à damier et un pistolet, grimpa sur une table et hurla :

- AU COUP DE FUSIL ! Un, deux, trois, c'est PARTI !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pour décrire la situation qui va suivre de façon plus réaliste, l'auteure a décidé de transcrire les choses de façon … disons plus cinématographiques.

Les lectrices peuvent donc imaginer une grande cuisine, sept nains et un angelot.

Dans un coin de la pièce :

Kili tente désespérément de mettre la main sur les trois œufs dont il a besoin. Ceux-ci commencent à être une espèce en voie d'extinction. En effet, Dwalin en a déjà pulvérisé six. Il n'avait pas comprit que la phrase "Fouettez trois œufs à la main" signifiait utiliser un fouet non électrique (de toute façon, l'électricité n'existe pas ici) et non pas utiliser ses propres mains ! A cet instant, le maître guerrier est en train de débattre avec Thorin qui semble mécontent et se demande pourquoi sa précieuse tunique est couverte de jaune d'œuf.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce :

Les esprits s'échauffent. Décidément, les nains ont un sérieux problème avec la cuisine. D'un côté, on peut voir le pauvre Ori slalomer tant bien que mal entre les tables, poursuit par un Fili désinhibé, tenant à bout de bras un long fouet de cuir, n'ayant pas saisit que le terme "fouet" désignait un fouet à pâtisserie.

D'un autre côté : Balin n'a pas encore commencé. Il en est encore à déchiffrer la recette car il a oublié ses lunettes. Celles-ci sont en fait sur le nez de Bilbon, dans le but de protéger ses yeux des projectiles farineux (ça se dit ?) provenant du cuisinier voisin, Thorin.

Le pauvre roi s'en sort difficilement et n'est pas aidé par Mélusine. En effet, l'angelot, posté en face de lui tel la statue du commandeur Adenauer, analyse son travail d'un œil inquisiteur.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit : Balin, qui a retrouvé ses lunettes, vient de s'ouvrir le doigt en découpant un citron et du coup ça pique. Dwalin, en grand guerrier et frère se précipite pour l'aider. Profitant du tumulte général et du fait que Mélusine ai détourné les yeux, Thorin échange ni vu ni connu son saladier avec celui de Dwalin, dont le talent en cuisine vient d'être dévoilé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après encore quelques brûlures dues aux plats sortant du four manipulés sans gants, la petite équipe est très fière de ce qu'elle a produit.

Balin, Ori, Kili et Fili regardent leurs petites madeleines au miel avec amour, Dwalin semble être content du résultat, Thorin considère ses gâteaux d'un œil suspicieux, se demandant à quoi elles sont, et Bilbon, qui n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, est déçu de devoir donner son magnifique gâteau au chocolat à quelqu'un, il a l'air tellement bon. De son côté, Mélusine n'est pas peu fière de sa madeleine aux amandes mais regrette de n'avoir pas pensé au miel.

- Bien, fait-elle d'une voix claire, maintenant que tout le monde est en possession d'une madeleine, chacun va choisir un partenaire à qui l'offrir.

Quelque peu gêné, Ori est le premier à s'avancer et offre timidement son gâteau à Balin. Celui-ci fait don du sien à son frère, qui garde son bien pour l'instant. Bilbon offre son gâteau à Mélusine. Celle-ci le dévore déjà de ses yeux gourmands (le gâteau hein, pas Bilbon) et tend sa madeleine à un hobbit rougissant. Puis, vient le tour de Kili. Le jeune nain s'avance lentement, regardant attentivement chaque personne. Thorin, Bilbon, Balin et Mélusine retiennent leur souffle, attendant ce moment depuis le début. Les yeux de Kili se pose soudain sur Ori et un sourire illumine son visage. C'est tout naturellement qu'il offre sa madeleine à un Ori qui ne sait plus où se mettre et ne remarque pas le regard noir que Dwalin lance à Kili.

S'il pouvait, Thorin remercierait Cupidon de leur avoir envoyé un signe.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis où Bilbon, Thorin, Balin et Mélusine sourient bêtement, Kili prononce une phrase malheureuse qui détruit toute la beauté du moment :

- Pour te dédommager du livre que tu m'as prêté que j'ai fais tomber dans mon bain...

Ecoeuré, Thorin échange sa pâtisserie avec celle de Dwalin, et se dirige vers son bureau, la mort dans l'âme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Carte d'identité n°132795, rédigée par Kili et Fili, à la demande de Mélusine qui n'a pas que ça à faire, son vernis doit sécher**

_I/ Généralités_

**Prénom** : Thorin

**Nom** : Oakenshield

**Age** : Kili :Fee, à ton avis il a quel âge tonton ? Fili : Sais pas.

**Age estimé au vu du physique** : Kili : Fee, à ton avis on lui donne quel âge à tonton ?

Fili : Ne soyons pas méchant. Allez, quarante-cinq.

**Taille** : Kili : on sait pas donc on zappe.

**Cheveux **: Fili : difficile à décrire

**Yeux** : Fili : BLEUS, trop beau ! Kili : M'enfin Fee, calmons-nous.

**Barbe** : Les deux : très virile la barbe !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_II/ Analyse de sa personnalité_ :

Mademoiselle Mélusine, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous revoir depuis notre aventure en cuisine (n'y voyez aucun sous-entendus). Fili et moi, on a décidé de nous séparer pour gagner du tout sur l'analyse. Du coup, Fili traîtera les points 2 et 4 et moi les points 1 et 3.

A bientôt et pour le vernis, Bilbon n'aime pas le rouge.

Kili

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mon brave Kili,

Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais choisir mon vernis en fonction des goûts de Monsieur Bilbon. D'ailleurs pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il faudrait qu'on en discute à l'occasion.

PS : mes annotations seront entre parenthèses

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A propos de la nourriture :_

**Aime** : la viande et le vin, si possible les deux ensembles. (Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ça. Moi qui pensais que ce qu'on racontait sur les nains étaient pûrement des clichés...)

**N'aime pas** : le poisson, depuis notre voyage dans le bateau de Bard.

_Loisirs : _

**Musculation**

**Musculation**

**Et encore musculation **(ça explique tout ^^, j'adore...)

**Faire la morale à ses neveux, même s'il les aime beaucoup.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Informations diverses :_

Phobie : être dans la même pièce qu'un membre du peuple L'Oréal plus de dix-sept minutes. Dépassé ce stade, il attrape des boutons et il aime pas ça, ça ruine son teint. (C'est vrai qu'il a un teint pas mal pour un nain)

**Harpe**

**Adore se faire des nattes et s'occupe aussi de celles de Balin. A tenté d'apprendre cet art à Bilbon, sans succès **(- - ' étrange tout ça... On pourrait s'imaginer des choses.)

**Manie inavouable** : dès qu'il se lève, il court se regarder dans le miroir pour s'admirer. Ne mentionnez jamais ça devant lui, mais il utilise quotidiennement … un gommage à base de miel (Ah ah ! Voilà ce qui explique le teint parfait et cette charmante odeur discrète...)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Vie sentimentale :_

**Attirance(s) passée(s) **: Apparemment il n'y en aurait aucune (Je n'y crois pas. Je suis sûre que toi et Kili vous le taquinez sur une ancienne affaire. Je mènerai mes propres recherches.)

**Attirance actuelle** : Depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, il a éconduit toutes les naines que Balin lui a présenté.

**Potentiel de séduction** : D'un point de vu masculin, je le trouve très sexy. Après, mes propos n'engagent que moi.

**Relation(s) concrète(s) et assumée(s)** : à ce jour, aucune

**Rupture la plus récente **: aucune

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews :<p>

Cath : Heureuse que le dictat sur les poils t'ai fait rire ;P et merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot !

Nana : Merci d'avoir encore prit le temps de poster un mot ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que celui-ci sera coupé au bon moment et t'aura fourni de bonnes images mentales :D

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Ne soyez pas trop en colère contre moi si je dénigre les personnages, c'est juste pour m'amuser ;P<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**

**Pleins de biz :)**


End file.
